


The One Where No One is Thinking About the Doctor.

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Series: The Missy and Ainley Adventures [8]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Black and Purple are the best colours, Lighthearted, One is going to really impress the others, Other, Three Masters talk in a bar, little sadness but they start besting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The title is a lie.Missy and Ainley bump into Dhawan. They talk, they boast, he wins. Lighthearted quick little story.
Series: The Missy and Ainley Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: A Mayhem of Masters





	The One Where No One is Thinking About the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Missy and Ainley Adventures series, but can be read standalone. All you need to know is that Missy and Ainley are travelling together. She's post season 10. Do pop back and read from the start, this a fun series.
> 
> \--------------------------------------  
> Missy glanced at the, quite frankly, phallic shaped device that the Master held. “What does your Doctor detector say?”

She was dancing again. Part of him wanted to join in, work out why she enjoyed doing that so much - the rest of him simply gave her a look of utter bemusement and a little chastisement, and shook his head.

"Missy, we have dined, appreciated our self in the most intimate and exciting ways, spied on the Doctor and tricked our self. I enjoy our time together my dear, but it has been days since we last visited anyone. I fear I grow restless. Surely you do too?”

"Restless? Me? Never. I am enjoying my vacation in my past quite well thank you!" she laughed and leaned against the console, watching him. "Oh honey, you're _bored_ \- all this excitement and now you can't have a couple of days off without getting all antsy. Would you like to use the automatic Doctor selector again? Go liven up one of their days?"

"Oh, visit the Doctor again?” he said, feigning disinterest. “Well, I suppose if you insist.”

Missy looked at him incredulously and burst into laughter, leaning one hand on the console as she clutched her stomach. “I’d be…” she gasped, “doubled over with the pain from the hilarity if my corset...would allow.”

He shook his head and fought to maintain his composure as she continued laughing. “Do stop making such a spectacle of our self!”

“Sorry,” she said, smirking and giggling as she straightened and coughed. “Glad I could convince you to think about the Doctor for a few minutes, I know how rarely we do.”

“Missy, we do _not_ think about the Doctor constantly, why the Doctor is merely a fleeting….thought,” he said, failing to convince even himself as he joined her, the two of them leaning heavily on the console as they laughed heartily. 

Eventually she caught her breath and gathered herself, straightening her tie and smoothing down her jacket as she stepped around the console. She pulled the lever and smiled. “Let’s see which Doctor your TARDIS wants us to mess with this time.”

They stepped out into a smog filled, cobbled London street.

Missy glanced at the, quite frankly, phallic shaped device that the Master held. “What does your Doctor detector say?”

“Time Lord DNA, close by - that inn appears to be the main structure nearby, best place to start our search. I wonder which one it will be this time?”

They pushed opened the doors, ignoring the stares of the drunken locals and glanced around. It was not long before they noticed a flash of purple. Missy stepped closer and paused, noticing the high quality of the fabric, the secluded corner and the flash of purple amidst the sea of dreary, dishevelled patrons.

“I think,” she said almost absently. “We may have stumbled upon one of us again.”

“Oh? How pleasant…..probably. Which one?” he asked.

Missy took a breath and turned to regard him with hesitancy. “I don’t know this one.”

“You don’t…. _oh_ , after you? Well, we have no advantage here to toy with him.”

“No, we don’t. How far do you think he...no, I shouldn’t contemplate that,” said Missy before taking a breath and linking her arm in his. “Let’s go say hello.”

She slid into the chair opposite him, her other self taking the chair beside her. They both smiled wordlessly as they regarded him, while he remained stationary, staring into his drink. They both knew immediately that he knew who they were without even looking up - the connection between the three of them buzzed strongly at the edges of each of their minds. 

“How unexpected,” he said, finally looking up from his drink and focusing only on one Master - Missy remaining in his peripheral vision. 

Missy regarded him with interest, taking in his clothing, appreciating his sense of style and colour choices, wondering at his lack of visible accessories. A deep sense of caution filled her as she considered how far down her timeline he could be and how he very pointedly was focusing only on their past self. 

“We were aiming for the Doctor - something appears to have gone awry, but it would be rude of us not to call in,” the Master said. 

He paused, bringing the glass to his lips and swallowing before placing it back on the table a little too heavily. He smiled, slightly drunk but the picture of polite company. “Delightful as always to see myself. Must compliment you on that outfit choice - black velvet really did suit me so well.”

“I quite agree,” the Master said, chuckling. 

His eyes moved slowly to Missy as he sat back a little in his chair, taking a slow inward breath as he finally made eye contact. “Missy,” he said, his tone curious but not without warmth as he raised a hand, leaning forward with fascination as he reached out, his fingers caressing her cheek. 

“How nice to meet you, my dear Master,” she said, leaning in to his touch. “You kept the purple, I approve.”

“Thought you might. It looks good on us,” he said with a smile. 

The Master watched the exchange between his two older selves with curiosity - wondering how close Missy might be to becoming him. Silently, he raised a hand, clicking his fingers and waiting until a barman came over, bringing another bottle and extra glasses to the table. He waved him away and set about pouring drinks as his other selves talked.

“You had fun, travelling together...I remember it only too well,” he smiled somewhat sadly as he cupped her cheek in his hand. 

“You’re sad honey, come play with us, it seems to fix no end of ills,” she said, smiling as she took hold of his hand, turning it over and placing a kiss on his palm. “We could visit all manner of interesting places, see some interesting things…”

“The Doctor,” he said, determinedly. “I want to see the Doctor.”

The Master chuckled as he nodded in agreement, sipping his drink. “I have to say I quite agree. Which one?”

“The latest one.”

“Been there done that,” Missy said dismissively. 

“And you don’t want to face those feelings, do you? Neither do I. Maybe we should kidnap her," he said hastily.

“Do I become a walking contradiction?” the Master said in amusement.

“Where you go wrong is in giving the Doctor so much control. Kidnap her. Then we have all the control,” he said.

“I agree, that is an excellent plan,” the Master said, agreeing with little thought.

“And you have no feelings you wish to avoid facing I assume?” Missy said, watching him carefully.

He sighed and drained the last of his drink, sinking back into his chair. “Think I said enough the last time. She won’t be happy to see me.”

“What did you do? Kill one of her pets?” the Master said with a laugh. 

“No, grander scale this time. Left her a note.”

“I left him a note once,” Missy said.

“He didn’t appreciate the dead maths teacher style note,” he said, with a slight smile now.

“Yes, I picked up on that quite fast. Gave him an army of all his dead friends instead,” she said. 

“I went into the death zone to save him and he simply...drove off!” the Master said in utter disbelief.

“I know!” the other two said in perfect unison.

“He was ever so rude and ungrateful!” Missy exclaimed.

“Always holds a grudge,” the Master said. “We didn’t _push_ him off that tower...he _fell_ , and I might have ended the universe but I did help sort that out!”

“Yes! And I might have raised all of humankind from the dead into a bio-mechanical cyber army, but I _did_ give it to him as a gift!” Missy said.

“Exactly! Ungrateful, why I bet he didn’t even thank you for the thought!” the Master said.

“Nope! Got a kiss though,” she said, sipping her drink. 

“You got a kiss?” the Master said, staring at her in absolute jealousy. 

“I choked her,” he said, catching their attention. “And..oh yeah, I destroyed Gallifrey.”

“Did she like the choking?” Missy asked.

He sighed and looked at them both in deep sadness, before drawing his attention solely on Missy. “Or should I say... _you,_ destroyed Gallifrey?”

“Me?” she asked, taken aback. “No, why would I...why..would I?”

“This is a dangerous conversation,” the Master said, concerned. 

“She did it, does it...eventually. Long time to come yet from what I remember, but my darling, you do, very much, destroy the entire thing.”

Missy looked at him with a sudden sense of alarm and leaned forwards, reaching out to take his hands in her own and knocking her drink from the table in the process. It shattered on the ground as she whispered, “show me?”

“No!” the Master said in alarm. “You are playing a very dangerous game.”

“Oh I know that,” he said quietly. “But we’ve been lied too, all of us - all the versions of us, and don’t we deserve to know the truth?”

“We deserve every truth!” the Master said. “But what did you do, when you learned this truth?”

“I became consumed by loss and rage and revenge - I razed the planet to the ground, and then...I became me.”

“I don’t want that knowledge then, not now, I want to live my life,” Missy said, her breath quickening as her hearts raced. "I don't care about this lie - I know my own truth, what else matters?"

“You will....believe me, you will. Now though, right here - that’s..” he paused releasing the breath he did not know he was holding..”probably wise. I miss you - your notions of hope.”

“You don’t fool me for a second,” she said, “You still have hope - you just don’t have….the one thing we always need.”

“Yeah, well I tried to blow up a plane with her on it, amongst other things - not that she was faultless, far from it.”

“All these lives and we still don’t have the hang of flirting - I think...maybe we don’t try to kill her or her pets?” Missy pondered.

“A novel concept,” the Master mused.

“Maybe one day we’ll get her right where we want her,” Missy said.

He smiled broadly, a weight lifting from him as he regarded them both - his pasts, complicated and beautiful and commanding and very clever and oh so much fun. 

And soon to be... very very jealous.

“I made her kneel and call me Master. _Then_ I choked her.”

The Master’s glass joined Missy’s as it shattered on the floor.

They both demanded contacted. **Immediately.**


End file.
